The use of various polymers having filming properties in solution with an organic solvent is known in the field of cosmetics. Typical examples of these polymers are inter alias polyacrylates, and in particular silicone polyacrylates, polyesters, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyisoprene and polyurethanes, in particular silicone polyurethanes.
Indeed, the use of film-forming aliphatic and/or cyclic aliphatic polyurethanes having a base of poly(dimethyl siloxane) diols (polydimethiconols) in cosmetic formulations, such as liquid lipstick, eye shadows and mascara, is known (US 2005/0238611).
The cosmetic products obtained from these polydimethiconol-based polyurethanes have however many drawbacks.
Indeed, these cosmetic formulations which employ polydimethiconol-based polyurethanes as film-forming agents have an opaque appearance, i.e. they are not provided with the features of brilliancy required for a cosmetic product for the skin of face and lips, are sticky and thus not comfortable on the skin of face, eyes and lips, and have a high cost for manufacturing the polydimethiconols themselves.
The use of polymers having filming properties, such as polyacrylates, silicone polyacrylates, polyesters and polyisoprenes in isododecane in cosmetic formulations is also known. GIOVAREZ® BTB-50 (i.e. 50% behenyl methacrylate/tert-butyl methacrylate copolymer solution in isododecane) from Phoenix Chemical, Inc. and KP 550 (i.e. 40% acrylate/modified silicone copolymer solution in isododecane) from Shin Etsu Chemical Corporation Ltd may be mentioned among the marketed products belonging to the above families. These products however have bad-smelling, irritating residual monomers, in addition to a high manufacturing cost.
Polyurethane polymers obtained by employing dialkyl tartrate diols in combination with aromatic glycols and aromatic isocyanates are also known (JP 1970519). These products have excellent chemical-physical properties, are biocompatible and used in the medical field. However, no products belonging to the aforesaid family for cosmetic applications are known.